1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to electrical generators and, more specifically, to an electrical energy generator powered by conversion of potential energy stored in compressed air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electrical energy generators have been provided in the prior art and conversion of energy from one form to another has been practiced for centuries. For example, windmills have been used to harness the potential energy of the wind and convert the energy to mechanical energy. Water wheels have also been used for energy conversion purposes to use the power stored within flowing water. Such wheels have been used to harness the potential energy of the flowing water and convert it to a more useful form. Presently, nuclear power plants are used to convert nuclear energy into a more convenient form of electrical energy and solar panels are used to harness the energy of the sun for conversion into electrical energy for lighting and heating houses and buildings. However, present methods and devices used for energy conversion are unable to convert a large amount of the potential energy from its original form to a more suitable form and require a large amount of energy to perform the conversion process. Therefore, these methods are highly inefficient and costly.
While these devices and methods may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.